Kazuki Hagane
Kazuki Hagane (鋼 和希, Hagane Kazuki) is the current Lieutenant of the 13th Division under Rukia Kuchiki. A Vizard, master swordsman, and a man deeply connected with those he loves, he formally served as the 4th seat of the 13th Division under Jushiro Ukitake, and was also an unseated researcher within the 12th Division. Appearance Kazuki, like most of the men within his clan, has shaggy black hair that is prone to curling. Kazuki sports his hair pulled back into a tight bun, with the bottom half of his hair below his ears cascading down his neck into wild curls, as well as side burns and a persistent unkempt stubble. He wears a standard shihakusho more prone to wrinklage because of his inconsistent laundry schedule. Kazuki and his brother Tomo have matching back tattoo spreads, a custom in the Hagane household when one first awakens their Zanpakuto; however, many battles and injuries have left his tattoo spread nearly incomprehensible. 40 Years ago, prior to his abduction and escape to Hueco Mundo, Kazuki wore all of his hair up in a traditional Shogun top knot and diligently shaved each day. During the 'Breakout! From Hueco Mundo' incident, Kazuki was found unconscious, with his hair grown out nearly a foot long, a nearly complete beard, and with a mysterious blank circle of unmarked skin on his tattoo spread on his back, later revealed to have been caused by his hollow regenerating his hollow hole in his chest after being sealed. Personality Towards others, Kazuki has shown himself to be a caring, loyal, and determined Shinigami who seeks the position of Captain of squad 13 out of admiration of Jushiro Ukitake. During his time at Shino Academy, Kazuki developed a strong interest in Kendo and Iaido, and took great care of his Zanpakuto, regularly communicating with it as well as sparring and giving lessons in technique to anyone who asks, regardless of squad or seat. Despite his perceived spirit energy not being captain-class, his mastery of the craft has earned him notable respect and praise as well as numerous invitations to join Squad 11, which he continues to refuse. Kazuki is also fascinated by technology both in Seretei and the world of the living, and regularly visits the department of Research & Development to try and find new gadgets and oddities as well as speak to his friend and 3rd seat of Squad 12, Raimu Ibuki. Kazuki's outward demeanor comes across as relaxed and often silly, though he is prone to irritation or acts of selflessness when it comes to those closest to him. Internally, Kazuki has many struggles, the most of which are the hollow that was implanted within him, Banshee-C. 60 years after the Vizard incident, Kazuki (then 14th seat of the 13th Division) was abducted by Sosuke Aizen and presumed dead. In reality, Aizen had taken interest in Kazuki due to his reaction near the Hogyoku, as, unknown to either of them at the time, Kazuki and Tomo were both born with the 'Tooth of the Soul King'. Aizen implanted the Vasto Lorde Banshee-C inside Kazuki before determining the experiment a failure, and Banshee-C, controlling Kazuki's body, escaped Aizens control to Hueco Mundo where it would prey on hollows for the next 40 years in the Forest of Menos. During this time, Kazuki and his Zanpakuto spirit, Daten-Shi, fought against the hollow in his inner world. It was only after establishing a greater trust in Daten-Shi and achieving a fledgling Bankai that Kazuki was able to momentarily regain control of his body and travel to the world of the living. Though he tells most who ask him that he simply has no recollection of his time away, Kazuki is actually plagued with nightmares of Hueco Mundo and his hollowfied actions, and still feels his hollow under the surface of his psyche constantly. Since returning to soul society, his power has increased considerably, but he avoids fighting out of fear of his hollow returning. His secret is known only by Ibuki Raimu of the 12th division, but Kazuki has not tried to control his hollow out of fear that he will lose the battle in his inner world the second time and be lost forever. History tbd Plot Turn Back The Pendulum: One More Time BREAKOUT! Hueco Mundo ' '''BLEACH- B Sides-' Caja Negacion Recovery Mission Thousand Year Blood War (B-Sides) '''Epilogue Powers & Abilities Category:Vizards Category:Shinigami Category:OCs